ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Re-L Mayer
Re-L Mayer is one of the main characters of Ergo Proxy. As an investigator for the Intelligence Bureau in Romdo, she is attacked by two monsters and drawn into the mystery of the Proxies. She eventually joins Vincent Law and Pino on their quest for answers. History At the start of the show, Re-L Mayer is shown as not quite a rebel but more so an oddball of Romdo society; she has less of a regard for rules and regulations than the ideal fellow citizen who "always obeys" and believes that "questioning the system is bad." In the first episode, Re-L reveals that she finds Romdo and its perfect fellow citizen "boring." She expresses disdain for Vincent at first because of his servile willingness to fit in as the ideal fellow citizen, but wonders whether it is herself that is the unnecessary element in a society like Romdo, indicating the fact that Re-L is aware that she is different. However, it is her "intense encounter" with Ergo Proxy that marks the major turning point in her while, as it fills her with a burning need to solve the mystery of the Proxies, driving her to disregard even more rules of society than ever before, and it was then she began to demonstrate selfish tendencies. She was willing to do whatever necessary to discover more information on the Proxies despite many of the consequences not involving her own state of health. Often times she would come to regret her decisions after her curiosity is satisfied. Not necessarily because of the effect it had on the people around her, so much as herself. It is implied that Re-L's natural ability to bend rules and disregard regulations is partly due to the fact that she was genetically engineered to have the maximum amount of curiosity that a fellow citizen could have. She is hinted to "take after" someone, which could refer to Donov Mayer, her grandfather and Regent of Romdo. However, her probing gets her in constant trouble with Donov, particularly when Re-L begins to make too much headway into the mystery of the Proxy. Re-L's position in Romdo seems to be one of some privilege. It is suggested that Re-L projects an image of a "career woman" in the Intelligence Bureau. Her Entourage, Iggy, teasingly refers to her as the "Princess" of Romdo, while others below her station, such as the immigrant district's head, Petro Seller, refer to her as "your excellency" out of profound respect. Re-L also seems to have some political clout because of her grandfather. In episode 3, she believes that she can intercede on Vincent's behalf to clear him from all charges. Concerning Re-L's childhood, not much is known about her early life, except through clips of her at a young age that Daedalus owns. As a child, Re-L seemed to be much less aloof than her current serious persona. Personality Due to the nature of her position within Romdo, Re-L is stiff-backed and emotionally cold at times. She holds herself as superior to Vincent, and sees only his weak and feeble demeanor, disregarding his power and physical ability as a Proxy. So much so when she first witnessed Vincent's powers she outright told him that some day soon she would shoot to kill him and asked if he could love her now. This may be a symptom of her years of training in the government service of Romdo, or holding a royalty-esque status as the Regent's granddaughter, although she dislikes being referred to as a royal figure. Re-L is somewhat of a perfectionist, quick tempered and seeking absolute control. This may stem from her paramilitary-like training. In the episode Busy Doing Nothing, she is seen following a rigid daily routine. She is greatly disturbed by Vincent's lax standard of hygiene. His lack of concern about the hole in his sock and thoroughness of his shaving infuriate and baffle her. She takes matters into her own hands, pulling out the missed facial hair, demonstrating her need for control over her surroundings. By the end of the episode, she realizes her tension isn't helping the situation and tries to let go and loosen up, smiling and seeming more at peace. Abilities Relationships Speculation It is believed Re-L may be an imperfect clone of Monad proxy. Re-L in her youth appeared carefree like Real Mayer, Monad's perfect clone. Re-L and Real also greatly resemble each other. So it's safe to assume they are both clones of Monad.Re- L is a sexy bitch. Appearances *Pulse of Awakening (Awakening) *Confession of a Fellow Citizen (Confession) *Leap into the Void (Mazecity) *Signs of Future, Hades of Future (Futu-Risk) *Recall (Tasogare) *Return Home (Domecoming) *RE-L124C41+ *Existence (Cytotropism) *In the White Darkness (Anamnesis) (flashback) *When You're Smiling (Hideout) *Conceptual Blind Spot (Wrong Way Home) *Someone Like You (Ophelia) *Nightmare Quiz Show (Who Wants to Be in Jeopardy!) *Dead Calm (Busy Doing Nothing) *Never-Ending Battle (Terra Incognita) *Sign of the End (Life After God) *The Girl with a Smile (Eternal Smile) *Sacred Eye of the Void (Goodbye, Vincent) *Place at the End of Time (Shampoo Planet) *Bind (Bilbul) *Proxy (Deus Ex Machina) Trivia Re-L greatly resembles the Evanescence lead singer Amy Lee's appearance on the cover of their album Fallen _____________________________________________________________________________________ References Category:Humans Category:Characters